The Scientist
by ravenesta
Summary: Stephanie Altier is a scientist who has washed up on a beach with no memories. Will Lalna the scientist and the other yogscast be able to help her? I do not own Tobuscus, the yogscast, or xeraingaming. (I wish I did though!)
1. The man and the sheep (and Stephen?)

Stephanie groaned in pain as she got up and looked around. She appeared to be on a beach. Her clothes and short blond hair were soaking wet, so she supposed she must have washed up on the shore. What happened? She could only remember tiny scraps of where she had been before. There was a ship, and a lab... and a combustion engine? Then she could only remember fire and chaos. She remembered who she was though. She was Stephanie Altier, and she was a scientist. She always wore jeans and a t-shirt. She was never without her trademark lab coat and goggles. Feeling on her head however, right now, she had neither. She remembered inventing and building great things, and there was a boy... but who? She couldn't seem to remember who he was. She wandered up the beach, and started chopping down a tree. she was no stranger to this world, she knew what kind of monsters came out at night. She continued to walk uphill, but she had not gone far when she heard a voice. "STEPHEN, HELP! A SHEEP IS ATTACKING ME!" She ran over towards the voice, and saw a young man with tousled brown hair, brown shorts, and a green t-shirt with a large t on it. He held a diamond sword, and was pointing it at a sheep, which was eating grass, and occasionally gazing up at the panicked man with a wild look in his eyes. "dude, it's just a sheep!" She said, walking over to the man. "No, it's going to attack me! TO MY HOUSE!" He cried, dashing off. Curious about this possibly mental man, Stephanie ran after him.


	2. The village in the North

It wasn't very hard for Stephanie to follow the man, as he was basically dashing through the woods at top speed and noisily knocking over everything in his path. Oh, and he was also screaming at the top of his lungs as he ran. Soon, she came up close behind him, and then came to a small cobblestone house. _Well, it's not __**that**__ small_, she thought, sizing up the house. She was snapped out of her thoughts with a cry of: "STEPHEN, SHE'S FOLLOWING ME!" Wondering who the heck Stephen was, as there was clearly nobody else in sight, she proceeded to walk up to the door of the house, which the man had slammed shut. Stephanie calmly knocked. "Hello?" she called. The man came up to the door, peeking through the small stained glass window in it. "Who are you?" He said, sounding not quite as crazy as before. "My name is Stephanie," She replied. "I washed up on the beach down the hill, and I don't quite know where I came from." The man opened the door and made a gesture to invite her in. "I'm Tobuscus, but you can call me Toby, and you're perfectly welcome to stay here for a while." Stephanie stepped inside, out of the cold. "Thanks!" she said. After the two had warmed up by the fire, they sat down with a cup of tea. "If I may ask, who's Steven?" Stephanie asked. Toby started to get that crazy look in his eye again. "He's my assistant! He never seems to listen to me very much though," He said, frowning slightly. The two went to bed after chatting about some basic stuff like the weather, and much yelling about the evils of sheep.

The next morning, Stephanie got up to find that Toby was still snoring rather loudly in the bed on the other side of the room. She wandered out of the house, and sat under a tree to watch the sunrise. It was absolutely gorgeous, as the flaming ball rose above the misty hills in the distance. _I've been looking at sunrises for nineteen years, and it never gets old_, she thought. However, she was interrupted by a tap on her shoulder. It was Toby, hair still a mess, and pj's still on. "Hey, wanna get some breakfast?" he asked, pointing behind him towards the house. Stephanie shrugged. "Sure, I'm starving," she replied. While munching on an apple, Stephanie asked, "Toby, are there any villages or towns nearby?" He looked up in surprise. "Towns? Oh, yeah, I think that spaceman guy and his dwarf friend live in a place up north called Yog's knot. Oh, and I think that mad scientist lives up there too. Stephanie perked up. _A scientist! Maybe this guy can help me!_ She thought. That very afternoon, armed with a map and an iron sword from Toby, she set off for Yog's Knot.


	3. Mages and Castles

Stephanie traveled most of the day, until she saw a large castle made of basalt bricks. In the distance, she could see two large skyscrapers, and a huge castle with a crystal globe and telescope on one tower. She walked up to the door of the basalt building and knocked sharply. A young man, not more than a few years older than her answered the door. There was a black mask covering half of his face, and he wore a long cape. He was clearly a mage. "can I help you?" he asked brightly. He spoke with a slight accent Stephanie couldn't seem to place. Was it... Swedish? "I'm looking for a scientist I believe lives around here?" She said politely. The man's expression darkened the moment the word 'scientist' passed her lips. "Lalna's castle is up that way, the one with the crystal globe." He said, spitting the words as if he wished the castle didn't exist at all. "Thanks!" She said cheerfully, and without a word, the masked man slammed the door in her face.

It didn't take her long to reach Lalna's castle, and she walked up to the huge mechanical doors. Seeing no doorbell, she knocked on the door. No sooner had she knocked than a voice message played through some hidden speakers. "Hi there! sorry I'm not home right now," A cheery voice said. "I'm helping Honeydew and Xephos at the factory, because apparently Honeydew broke some wires, and Xephos made it worse trying to fix it. You should be able to catch me at some point tomorrow afternoon. Also, if this is Rythian or Sjin coming to wreak havoc on my castle, keep in mind that it's not very polite to do it while I'm not home." Stephanie frowned, looking at the rapidly setting sun. the monsters would be out soon. she decided to head to the factory, which was a humongous building made of marble and stone bricks. There was a large head made of wool on the side of the building, and at the front door, there was a sign stating: Honeydew Inc.: Makers of the finest jaffas around! "I think I've come to the right place." She said to herself. She knocked on the door hard, hoping that wherever these people were in the huge building, someone might hear her. What does everybody here have against doorbells?

****A rather tall, thin man with dark hair and a red and black uniform answered the door. "Can I help you?" he asked. "I'm looking for Lalna." She said, and then look around nervously as a zombie spawned just behind her. "Right, you should probably come in, I'll get Lalna." He stepped aside, allowing her to come in. she watched as he ran upstairs, and a few seconds later, a man with dirty blond hair came downstairs. She was pleased to see that he was wearing a lab coat, and had a pair of goggles perched on his head, where she would usually have hers. "Hello?" He said, looking at this strange girl. She walked over to him. "I'm Stephanie," She said, holding out a hand to him. "Lalna," He replied, shaking it. Stephanie took a deep breath. Where to start? "I'm a scientist," She began. " I washed up on a beach South of here, and I don't exactly remember where I came from, but I think a combustion engine exploded while I was on a ship. I heard about a scientist who lived here, and I was hoping you could help me." Lalna took a second to absorb the information."yes, I believe I can help you. Tomorrow, we can go to my lab and I'll see what I can do." He led her upstairs to a room where the tall man who had answered the door and a short man with ginger hair and a long beard were getting ready for bed. "You can sleep in that bed," Lalna said, pointing at a spare bed in the corner of the room. The tall man came over to her. I'm Xephos by the way, and that's Honeydew over there." He said, pointing at the bearded dwarf. "I'm Stephanie." She said. The four all climbed into bed, and while Honeydew was already snoring loudly, she noticed that Xephos was staring at the ceiling, and while Lalna had his eyes closed, his breathing and expression implied he also was having trouble falling asleep. After a while though, all three gave way to the heavy pulls of sleep.


	4. Oh right, you're a girl

stephanie woke up quite early, as she saw that the sun did not appear to be up yet. This felt rather normal for her though, and she supposed that she must have gotten up early back at home too. Upon a quick look around the room, she saw that Xephos and Honeydew were still sleeping soundly, but Lalna's bed was empty. She tiptoed down one flight of stairs, and found the scientist, still in his night clothes, tinkering with a small machine that was giving off electric blue sparks. He looked up from his project on her coming downstairs. "Oh, sorry, did I wake you?" He asked. Stephanie shook her head. "Nah, I get up this early all the time," She replied. Walking over to take a closer look at the machine, she asked, "What is that?" Lalna twisted his wrench on the small machine and screwed up his face in concentration as he said, "I'm trying to make this machine that is basically a portable condenser, but the blutricity wires won't line up right!" This brought memories flooding back into Stephanie's head, as she remembered working on the same project two years ago, and having the same problem. she also remembered exactly how to solve that problem, and how that boy had helped her put it together. That boy... She could now remember part of what he looked like, he had short black hair, and icy blue eyes. She shook herself back into reality. She could help Lalna right now. The boy could come later. About half an hour later, sunlight was streaming through the windows, and Lalna and Stephanie were testing out the now working portable condenser. "How did you know how to do that?" He asked, placing some lapis in the condenser. "Well, I think I did something similar back at home in... Well, back at home." she said, picking up some of the stones that had flooded out of the condenser earlier.

Ten minutes later, Xephos and Honeydew came down to the kitchen yawning, to find that Lalna was sitting at the table fully dressed and reading a book, and Stephanie was making pancakes and bacon. The two men sat down, and looked happily upon the lovely warm breakfast being served before them. They talked as they ate, Honeydew and Xephos about Jaffas, and what needed to be done that day, and Lalna and Stephanie started a conversation about alloy furnaces. Ten minutes later, Lalna had fitted Stephanie with a flying ring, and the two were setting off for Lalna's castle.

****At Lalna's castle, he lead her into the main room, and walked over to a grand fireplace. He placed his hand on one of the bricks until a robotic voice said "access granted." The fire extinguished itself, revealing a large tunnel. Lalna stepped aside and gestured for her to enter. "Welcome to my lab!" He said, smiling. Stephanie walked inside, looking around at the various machines strewn across the room. He led her to a machine that was hooked up to a screen. "Well, you can sit down right here, Xephos had the same problem when he met Honeydew, so I suppose I should be able to use the same machine!" Stephanie sat down and watched as Lalna started up the large computer plugged into the small machine she was sitting next to. "Ok, now you take off your t-shirt and put it on the scanner." Stephanie raised her eyebrows. Lalna blushed. "oh, yeah, You're a girl." He said, his face still quite red. "well, I think I could use one of your shoes!" He said. Stephanie took off the white tennis shoes she had been wearing and placed them on the scanner. The computer started to beep, and a voice stated: "Stephanie Altier, Chief scientist of Alto Labs. Hometown: Netherrack island." Stephanie clutched her head. She remembered everything, absolutely everything. Her mum and dad, her brother, her best friend Kate, Andre... Andre! He was her boyfriend! He was the wannabe scientist with his goofy friend Danny! Lalna tapped on her shoulder tenderly, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Steph, are you ok?" She nodded, grabbing her shoes and pulling them on. "Stephanie, I'll get you home," He said, placing a hand on her shoulder.


	5. The deciding kiss

The same afternoon, she and Lalna started to make plans for a boat to get to netherrack island, which was much farther away than they had anticipated. While they were working, Stephanie asked a question that had been troubling her for a while. "Lalna, why does the mage who lives near here hate science?" Lalna looked up in surprise. "You were talking to Rythian?" He asked cautiously. "Yeah, I was asking for directions to this place, but he clearly doesn't like you or anything to do with science." Lalna stood up from the table they were working at and gave a deep sigh. "There's sort of a war going on here," He began. "It's between me, Rythian, and this other guy, Sjin. Sjin was the one who started it all, and who blew up the nuclear reactor, but Rythian blames both of us and he wants revenge on science." Stephanie took a minute to think about this. How did these guys survive a nuke? She had barely survived a combustion engine. "So who told you about Yog's Knot?" Lalna asked. "A guy named Tobuscus. Do you know him?" Lalna smiled, recalling a near death encounter with the guy. "Yeah, I've met him before." "Is he... sane?" Stephanie asked curiously. "Well, I don't think so, but we'll never know. He might just be very... excitable." Lalna replied, still smiling.

****For about a week, Stephanie stayed at Lalna's castle while the boat was being built. She was always in the lab with him, and he had given her a new lab coat and a pair of goggles. The two worked more efficiently together than either had done alone. At the end of the week, Lalna came out of the workshop where the boat was being built. "well, the boat will be ready by Monday, and you'll be home by next Thursday!" He said happily. Stephanie just sighed. "Steph, what's wrong?" He asked, placing a hand tenderly on her shoulder. "well, I'm just not sure if i want to go home." She said, frowning. "I've made loads of new friends, and you're the first person I've really been able to work with!" Lalna pulled her into a hug, saying, "You know, you're welcome to stay as long as you want to." Stephanie was about to say something, but before she knew it, she was kissing him. There was a voice in her head, telling her that this is wrong, she was with Andre, and then there was another voice, yelling at the first voice to shut the heck up. He let her go. She smiled at him, saying, "I really don't think I want to go back now."


	6. The crazy bilionare (final chapter)

Construction of the boat had been abandoned, and Stephanie was now officially living at Yog's Knot. She had met the man named Sjin, and his weird friend, Sips. Sips, oddly enough, had grey skin and rather large molars, so it didn't take long to figure out exactly what he could be. She had also seen Rythian again, and found him to be incredibly tall. She was sure she had seen a glint of purple in his eyes, and there seemed to be a purple matter emanating from his feet. When he had left, Stephanie had seen a pair of purple ender eyes on the back of his cape. she would have found this amusing if she didn't think she knew why they were there. Then she had met Rythian's girlfriend, Zoeya. It wasn't quite as easy to figure out what she was, but the strikingly red hair and heat radiating off of her indicated that there was a human-blaze in her presence. And then there was Martyn and Toby, the boys in the woods. Martyn clearly was not human, as he appeared to have turned blue in the cold weather. She wasn't quite sure about Toby though. Lalna had told her that Xephos was a spaceman, and Honeydew was quite clearly a dwarf. How could so many different types of species live out here? Stephanie was beginning to wonder if she, Lalna and Sjin were the only actual humans around here.

She also found that the "cold war" Lalna had told her about was really more of a childish fight. Stephanie often caught them doing rather silly things to each other. Once she had walked outside to find Rythian trapped in a small force field, and Lalna standing next to it, laughing. "If I can ask why you have trapped a mage in a bubble?" She said, coming up beside Lalna and trying not to laugh. "He attacked me!" He said defensively. She looked accusingly at Rythian. "He shot his laser at me!" the mage cried, still bashing the force field with his sword. stephanie merely sighed, and then chuckled a bit. "Just try not to kill each other, ok? Oh, and by the way Lalna, the chickens turned blue." She said, walking back inside. Both men stared after her for a few minutes, until Lalna processed what she said and yelled, "THE CHICKENS DID WHAT?"

She and Lalna mostly spent their time in the lab, but in their spare time, watched movies on the couch and chatted. One night, Lalna turned off the tv, and looked at her with a serious look on his face. "Steph, there's something I haven't told you about this place." Stephanie sat up, wondering what could be so serious. " The land around here is owned by a very rich man named Ridgedog, and he... sometimes plays some very gruesome games with us." Stephanie frowned. "What kind of games?" She asked. "Well, he sort of puts us all in an arena to fight to the death." He said, looking rather distressed. She widened her eyes. "Oh my god, thats barbaric!" She exclaimed. Lalna looked quite sad. "Should we start work on the boat again? You probably wouldn't want to live here with this kind of thing happening." Stephanie stood up, a look of outrage on her face. "Of course not! I'll be ready for these games! I'm actually pretty good with a sword."

**Lalna smiled at her, and turned the tv back on, and they both relaxed again, but Stephanie couldn't stop thinking about this madman that owned the land under her feet.**


End file.
